Bittersweet Goodbye
by lda-cullen
Summary: What I think was in the letter Payson recieved from Sasha


A/N: I own nothing of Make It Or Break It. All characters belong to ABC Family and the creators.

She was one step closer to her dream. She made it on to the world's team, by special vote, all because of _**him**_. Her victory and celebration was short lived, when she realized he was gone. She didn't know how she knew, but after she came down from the podium, she felt like a part of her was missing. For some strange reason, she felt like her heart had been shattered. When she found her parents and Sasha's father, they congratulated her. The other girls, came over to celebrate as well. When Dmitri, gave them each a hug, he also handed Payson a letter. "This was left for you Payson. I was told to tell you to read it, when you get home. Congratulations girls; Each and every one of you. You all deserve this chance to shine like the stars. Sasha would be proud of you. I'm proud of you. All of you, go home, relax. Enjoy your moment." With that he turned and walked away. Payson's parents gave her a hug and words of congratulations. Not long after, they headed home. Once the car was pulled into the driveway, Payson raced up the stairs to her room. She reached in her bag, for the letter. She recognized his handwriting immediately. A sense of dread washed over her like a tidal wave. She opened the flap, took out a single piece of crisp white stationary filled from top to bottom with his last words to her. With tears in her eyes, she began to read.

**Payson,**

**When you read this letter, I'm probably long gone by now. Out of Boulder, out of The Rock, and regrettably, out of your life. I am no longer your coach, Payson, but I have left all of you in good hands. He will be a much better coach for you. He will be able to leave emotion out of his coaching. That is one thing I can not do. I care to much for all of you. You especially. These past few months with you, Payson has showed me so much. You have showed me, kindness, patience, tenderness, and...love. You make me feel things, I should not be feeling. When you kissed me, I felt, relieved to finally have kissed you. You are braver than I could ever be. You did the one thing, that I was scared to do. You are a beautiful women Payson. Let that shine through. When things are tough, when you feel you can't do your gymnastics, believe in yourself, like I believe in you. I will always be here for you. No matter what or who is in my way, I will find a way to be there for you. I care to much for you Payson, to be there right now. I'm trusting my father with the one woman who has my soul, my body, my mind, and my heart. I'm trusting my father with the woman I love. Payson, you may not believe me now, but I promise to be there by your side when you win gold in 2012. Then maybe, just maybe we can be more. Until then, believe in yourself. Remember this: you can do anything, as long as we do it together. I will think of you every day, as I hope you will think of me. When things are rough, remember that I do love you and I will be by your side again. Until then I'm saying goodbye. I love you Payson, with everything I am. I'm giving you my heart, take care of it. **

**All my love,**

**Sasha**

The thought that was going through Payson's head was, _He's gone. _She held the letter close to her heart, sobbing. After awhile, she picked herself up off the floor to sit on her bed. She lovingly ran her hand over the letter that Sasha wrote. She folded it up and put it in her gym bag. _I love you to Sasha._ She was thinking of all the times that they had together. The ballet, the dance class, the late nights in the gym. She came to the conclusion that in 2012 she would see Sasha again, if not sooner. They would be together, but not as coach and gymnast. They would be together in a more intimate way. He loved her; she loved him. She would cling to the promise of him and her being together again, to get her through the dark days ahead. As she thought of their potential future together, she felt her heart slowly mending.

**A/N: I know you all wanted to know what the letter said, so I took the liberty to write what I thought, or what I wished, was in the letter. Please as always read and review. Also check out my other fanfic called His Life. **__


End file.
